


Derek/Stiles Fan art

by Black_Ice_919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ice_919/pseuds/Black_Ice_919
Summary: just some pictures I was messing around with I may do more explicit ones if people are interested!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Fan art 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another few pictures I was playing with while getting used to my new software!


	3. Fan art 3




	4. Fan art 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a naughty one!


	5. Fan art 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed working with the colours in this one i know it may not be to everybody's taste but i am going to try and do different varieties! any suggestions or preferences are always welcomed :)


	6. fanart 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my blending is improving!


	7. Fan art 7




	8. Fan art 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Fan art 9




	10. Fan art 10




	11. Fan art 11




	12. Fan art 12




	13. Fan art 13




	14. Fan art 14




	15. 15




	16. Fan art 16




	17. Fan art 17




	18. Fan art 18




	19. Fan art 19




	20. Fan art 20




	21. Fan art 21




	22. Fan art 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the cuteness of this picture :)


	23. Fan art 23




	24. Fan art 24




	25. Fan art 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for the pure filth of this picture ;)


	26. Fan at 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the filth in this one im a good boy I promise...


	27. Fan art 27




	28. Fan art 28




	29. Fan art 29




	30. Fan art 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this for my Z nation edits but I think Derek and Stiles look just as hot ;)


	31. Fan art 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved working with the different colours and blending this


	32. Fan art 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this image a little larger as when some are cropped too small they become blury


	33. Fan art 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just one I was playing around with


	34. Fan art 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to say sorry for these, im not going to but I would like to...


	35. Fan art 35




	36. Fan art 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need jesus


	37. Fan art 37 (for Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have already uploaded this one in a different colour but I was asked to do it in a black and white setting and I will always try and do requests or preferences! hope you like Grayson!


	38. Fan art 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my more narural ones I just love the closeness of this picture...


	39. Fan art 39




	40. Fan art 40




	41. Fan art 41




	42. Fan art 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise I haven't uploaded in a while ive had some family issues I do hope these edits make up for it!


	43. Fan art 43




	44. Fan art 44




	45. Fan art 45




	46. Fan art 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Fan art 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this for my Z nation fan work, its character death and that's just sad in any fic! my next few will be quite graphic im not going to lie they are my favourite ones to do...


	49. Fan art 49




	50. Fan art 50




	51. Fan art 51




	52. Fanart 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was recently gay pride in my town something im proud to be a part of every year and I thought I would dedicate an edit to it!


	53. Fan art 53




	54. Fan art 54




	55. Fan art 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is out of context but they are really nice pictures of them I had to do an edit with them!


	56. Fan art 56




	57. Fan art 57




	58. Fan art 58




	59. Fan art 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done a cheeky one for these two in a while ;)


	60. Fan art 60




	61. Fan art 61




	62. Fan art 62




	63. Fan art 63




	64. Fan art 64




	65. Fan art 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one ;)


	66. Fan art 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this one...


	67. Fan art 67




	68. Fan art 68

[](https://ibb.co/Cmfwrrq)


	69. Fan art 69

[](https://ibb.co/vqFtTDd)


	70. Fan art 70

[](https://ibb.co/NLMfxym)


	71. Fan art 71

[](https://ibb.co/hD2nKQW)


	72. Fan art 72

[](https://ibb.co/7S4Jqtv)


	73. Fan art 73

[](https://ibb.co/hm2fYpy)


	74. Fan art 74

[](https://ibb.co/fqtjKFJ)


	75. Fan art 75

[](https://ibb.co/8mgWQRd)


	76. Fan art 76

[](https://ibb.co/C0fHhfP)


	77. Fan at77

[](https://ibb.co/VQpHmmg)


	78. Fan art 78

[](https://ibb.co/n07dmnf)


	79. Fan art 79

[](https://ibb.co/Kmbz24W)


End file.
